


Best Days

by Planet_Crawler



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planet_Crawler/pseuds/Planet_Crawler
Summary: This story chronicles your experiences in the bustling city of Hawking, New Oxford. With an amazing squad of best friends, these are gonna be the best days of your life.





	1. NOTE: I AM BAD AT THIS!!!

Heeeey guys! I'm writing a new story, and this wont be up very often. School is, unfortunately, a thing that exists, soo, yeah. No frequent updates, like, at all. Seriously. But I hope you enjoy! Also let me know in the comments if you don't understand anything, or dont get a metaphor! Thanks!


	2. Goodbye Beckford

**Sneaking** one last glance out of the car window, you wave goodbye to Beckford, the "City of Spring". _'More like the city of rich, considering the amount of bitches in it'_ you thought. Then again, Haylee was okay, being your best friend since year 2. Your mum broke the silence.  
"Y/N, can you pass me my handbag? I need to call Marj."  
Right. Marjorie Hatkin, the principal of your new school in... where was it, anyway? Oh, right. The center of New Oxford. Hawking City Academic College was THE most prestigious school in the state, and because your parents had gotten jobs there, you were accepted, even though everybody would maintain the that is was your mathematical talents.  
Well, almost everybody. Bella-Rose was the biggest, baddest, brattiest bitch in Beckford High, and as fake as a Rolex in a Dollar King. Her parting words still stuck with you, however.

* * *

**Memory: last day of school. Ext. back gate.**

Bella-Rose sashayed over to you, loudly snapping her gum, girl gang behind her. Leaning forward, hip cocked, her brats surrounded you.  
"So, Y/N, congratulations."  
"You have invented a new kind of stupid," you mumbled under your breath.  
That earned a pout and a raised eyebrow from Bella.  
"As I was saying! Congrats. You got into the most prestigious school in the STATE. Good job."  
" I guess."  
"I'm NOT FINISHED! Ahem. Good job, Mr. And Mrs. L/N."  
"What? My PARENTS?"  
"Yep, considering that they were the ones who got the jobs, and so the school was forced to take you."  
You frown, realizing that, for the first time, she was right.  
Job done, she sauntered off, leaving you to your doubtful thoughts.

* * *

**Present day**

The car turned a corner, and you lost sight of Beckford, lost to winding roads.


	3. Who's She?

**Ugh.** The house is actually nice, so you can't hate it now. Your mother stands next to you on the driveway, beaming.  
"Isn't it lovely?'' Your mum commented, leaning on your shoulder, until your father walks back down the driveway and interrupts you.  
"Okay honey, everything's done and dusted, so the movers can finally drop off the last pieces of furniture and we can officially move in!"  
"Yay! Ooh, sweetie, we need to get some groceries, maybe we might meet somebody from your new school! Wouldn't that be just wonderful?''  
Why is she so exited? You wonder. Meeting new people was just another chore, and never paid off. Your mother, however, had VERY different opinions. _Maybe it will be fun... maybe they won't be brats with more money than sense. Maybe._ You thought.  
**_Time skip-an hour later_**

* * *

 

The supermarket is freezing, the air-con on at full blast. Humming 'Helpless' you grab a packet of spaghetti. Turning around, you collide with something and are thrown onto your butt. A girl with short brown hair and glasses is sitting on the lino floor in front of you, surrounded by green apples. Looking around she starts repeating  
"shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit! Did I fuck up the pages? PLEASE tell me I didn't fuck up the pages!!".  
When she notices you, she stops frantically looking for her books and grimaces.  
" I am SO SORRY. I was reading, and wasn't looking where I was going, ack. Just, oh, can you see my book? I dropped it, and it was really expensive, and the pages might be permanently ruined, and- Oh. I'll help you up."  
Standing, she pulls you to your feet.  
"I'm sorry, i really didn't mean to do that. Shit, the apples."  
She scoops up the apples into the bag again, and starts looking under the shelves.  
Frowning, you ask "what's the book look like?"  
"Umm, uh, blue and red leather binding, cream front, massive"- she gestures the rough size-" and it's called Hamilton the Revolution."  
"That one?" You point to underneath the shelves, where a massive book is sitting, open on it's back. Handing it back, you ask, "you're a Hamilfan too?"  
"Yeah! I wish i could see it, but it's not touring, and I can't really stop studying to see it in America, and then school holidays are too short so-"  
She's interrupted by a buzzing in her jeans' pocket. Fumbling it, she starts sprinting away, book and bag of apples sitting in the crook of her arm, calling out "It was nice to meet you, but I gotta go!"  
You shake your head, pick up the pasta, and walk off to tear your mother away from whatever hour-long conversation she was having with a random person she had latched on to.

 


	4. New Girl

The harsh ringing of the school bell echoed through the halls, crushed by the slamming of locker doors, books clattering, locks clicking and students yelling. You wander down the halls, peering through each window only to get stares and whispers in return. Eventually you reach the principal's office, and knock on the door. Without looking, a tall, flame-haired woman opens it, and immediately starts bustling around, grabbing papers, dropping folders, and bumping into table legs.  
"Uh, miss?" You cough, quietly. She doesn't stop.  
"Excuse me, miss." Slightly louder- nothing.  
"Miss, pardon me, but I'm new here and-"  
"I know, you don't need to yell, I'm not deaf!!" The woman barked at you. "I'm trying to find the folder for you, with your timetable-" she hands you each item as she picks them up and hands them to you."- map, diary, lock and locker combination, letters of introduction for each teacher, annnnd... that's it."  
"Oh, uh, um thanks." You awkwardly nod and back out of the room, catching the door on the way out to stop it from banging on the doorframe. You twist around and catch a glimpse of that girl from the supermarket inside a classroom, banging her head on her desk and yelling something. You edge closer, but can't hear the conversation.you look down at your timetable, then back at the door.

**_D107_** It read. _Huh. Spaghetti girl is in my english class. Okay._ You thought. Hesitating a little, you push open the door and step inside. It's chaos. Paper is flying everywhere, girls are screaming, boys are tied to the tables,- _wait, what? Wh- aa!_ A paper plane flies past your ear, and sticks into a pot of pencils. Spaghetti girl is standing on the front desk, simultaneously calling for "The death of the patriarchy!!" while whacking students with rolled-up paper posters and arguing with the teacher over the oxford comma. You step backwards and are about to walk away, when a  boy on the tables calls out, "new student!" You freeze. The teacher freezes, the boys freeze, the girls freeze, and spaghetti girl whacks the teacher on the back of her head gently and goes, "i'm right." Then she freezes, and steps down from the desk she was standing on. She holds out her hand to shake, but the look in her eyes is terrifying.  
"Hi. Welcome to Hell. But this time, we're the devils."

 


	5. Class is in Session

"Welcome to hell. But this time, we're the devils."  
 _Um, what??_  
 _"_ I- i can see. Uh, um, you're the pasta aisle girl, right?"  
"Haha, yep. Heh, uh yeah" she leans in to whisper in your ear "I uh, haven't told anybody about this yet, so, um, yeah. I told them that i met you in the supermarket pasta aisle, but that's it."  
 _Oh. Well that just made things awkward._ Smiling, she leans back, and sticks out her hand again.  
"I'm the current class captain, and we, uh, were staging an exaggerated version of the feminist revolution in literature, but, yeah, it got a little out of hand. I don't normally argue with teachers,but, true neutral alignment, good cause, and whatever." At this point, the teacher, who had been standing at the side of the group, stepped forward.   
" maybe a PROPER introduction would be best for our new student..."  
"Y/N", you supply.  
"Our new student Y/N. Thank you. Now, Y/N, welcome. I'm miss Smythe, and this is my English class. This is Lara, Ash, Charlotte,Samara, Olivia, and Olivia. The students in question waved back, and so did Spaghetti girl. She had brown hair, cut to shoulder length, and was actually _really short_. She wore glasses, and pushing them up her nose, pointed to one of the other girls. "The one with the really short, blond hair and purple glasses is Ash. They're non binary/ gender neutral, and this is Samara." She pointed to a freckled, olive-skinned girl with brown hair in a ponytail. Pointing, she continued. "The one with the curly black hair in a braid is Lara, ginger one is Olivia, and the girl with long brown hair in a low pony is Olivia A, who NEEDS TO TAKE THOSE DAMN EARPHONES OUT FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Spaghetti girl shouted this with enough force to be heard a mile away, but Olivia only gave her the bird and a smirk before turning up the volume on her IPad, which she was holding in her hands. Spaghetti girl rolled her eyes and turned back to you, saying " and I'm Charlotte. Pleased to meet you, Y/N. What house are you in?", only to be met with a confused " I don't actually know. The office lady didn't tell me." Ash spoke up then, and shrugging, replied, "here. Gimme your timetable. If they match up, then we're in the same house. See? We're all in Miranda, and so we share most of our classes." Nodding, you hand over your timetable, and, to your surprise, Ash starts nodding too. "Yeah! You're in Miranda too! This is cool!" At your blank face, Samara steps in. "There are four houses. Rowling, Miranda, Shakespeare, and Kahlo. Rowling house colour is red, Miranda is Blue, Shakespeare is green and Kahlo is yellow.That's also why your timetable is blue. Get it?"   
"Yeah< I actually think I do! Thanks a bunch you guys." Then Mrs. Smythe walks up to the group again and tells them to untie the boys from on top of the desks, and to find a seat and get to work. You end up in the middle of the group, with Olivia,Olivia and Lara on one side, and Charlotte, Ash, and Samara on the other.

 


	8. Wheels on The Bus

**You** push through the throng of chattering students and to the storm outside. The rain pounded against the footpath, soaking your bag and hair, sending water through the soles of your shoes.

"Ugh, really?" you groaned. Turning to your left, you see the doors of the hall, light spilling out. And next to them? The rest of your friends. Okay, maybe you're overreacting a little but hey, your socks are wet.

**{excuse the unneatness, I did this in a bit of a rush lol.}**  
Waving, you sprint like a madman through the pouring water and skid to a stop next to them, thumping your head on the brickwork.  
"That bad, huh?" Ash was leaning in the corner, the driest part of the overhang.  
"There's water. In. My. S O C K S. They're draining my soul _through_ my soles. I'm gonna die."  
"Uh, yeah guys, sorry to interrupt, but the bus is here." Samara had finished shoving her books into her bag and was straightening up, ready to run. She was right. the bus had pulled up to the curb and was idling as students piled in.

"we need to run. If we don't make it, we have to catch a public bus, and those are _nasty_ when it's raining."

"Lara, the bus is leaving."

"Oh **_shit."_**

Olivia was right. The bus had pulled away from the path and roared out into the traffic. Nobody had noticed it in the chaos. Pulling out your phone, you realize that the public bus was due in 4 minutes, a block away.

"fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-"

"when's the next one?

"70 minutes. we _need to run, now!"_

* * *

 

**time skip**

"Holy shit I can't believe we actually made it.''

It was a mad sprint through traffic, rain and people, but you eventually made it to the bus stop. Samara had leaped onto the bus, slamming down her Opal card, quickly followed by Lara, Ash and yourself. Olivia was the last to get on, swearing herself blue and actually getting a warning from the driver. Catching your breath, you slumped into the backseat.

Before you knew it, the bus was halfway down the Main Street and all your friends had gotten off before. It stopped in front of a kebab shop and a person wearing black track pants, and a grey hoodie stepped on. The cowl covered their eyes and a surgical mask hid the rest of their face. What really set off alarm bells, however, was the backpack. it was stuffed full and you could see the outline of- holy shit. was that a _gun?_

Subtly, you shifted so that your phone was in your hand better, and eyed all the exits. you did _not_ want to be shot. Internally, you were panicking.

_what do I do - I don't wanna die- oh god oh god- please not a gun-_

_ bullets flying, death _

_ crying, why did you leave me Y/N? _

_ vision shaking as he takes aim _

_ hospital, grave _

_ gone? _

_ gone, _

_ gone. _

You were jerked back to reality when your phone buzzed in your hand.

 

_Now's not really the best time,_ you thought before you realised. Charlotte had Guide training. maybe she could help. fuck it.

**Private Chat**

**LegendarySchuyler:**

yo do u have the geo scaffold? I need it for the task :/

**Insertmemehere:**

yeh but help

theres a guy on the bus with a gun

he looks rlly shady

_ bullets flying,  _

**LegendarySchuyler:**

wait

ru serious??

 _ death,  _ _ crying,  _

**Insertmemehere:**

dead

what do I do?

he's just sitting there

_ why did you leave me Y/N? _

**LegendarySchuyler:**

ok

deep breaths

they could be a police officer in plainclothes

do you know where the exits are?

be really subtle tho

see if there r any places u could hide

where r u sitting?

_ vision shaking as he takes aim _

**Insertmemehere:**

like, three from the back

theres a supply closet

guys hiding his face he looks bad

I'm sitting next to an emergency exit

_ hospital, grave _

**LegendarySchuyler:**

okay

wheres the guy sitting?

is there any weapons in ur bag?

anything you could use to defend urself?

_ gone? _

**Insertmemehere:**

hes sitting in those wheelchair seats

I have a handball and my scissors

_ gone, _

**LegendarySchuyler:**

can u get off at the next stop?

_ gone. _

**Insertmemehere:**

oh god he's moving

hes pulling out his gun

_ gone. _

**LegendarySchuyler**

remember: ur goal is to SURVIVE, not save.

get out asap

* * *

 

 

The gunman stood, unzipping his backpack. Screaming filled the air as he pulled out the gun and cocked it, pointing at the driver.

**"Drive."**

 

 

 


End file.
